When The Hoodoo Trance Takes You
by XxElectroBooshGirlInDisguisexX
Summary: When Howard Chucks Vince For A Mystery Girl Vince Hired To Get A Party, Vince Is Heart-Broken And Doesn't KNow If He Could Ever Love Again..How Wrong Could He Be?...Will Be Sex/Romance..Maybe More Rated M For Safety
1. I'll Never Love Again

When The Hoodoo Trance Takes You

When Howard Chucks Vince For A Mystery Girl He Met Just That Morning, Vince Thinks He Could Never Love Again..How Wrong Could He Be?

Chapter 1

Vince POV

We Fell At An Amazing Speed From The Roof And For Once I was Grateful That I'd Been Nice Enough To Order A Present For Howard. The Bouncy Castle Buckled Under The Force Of Me And Howard Falling In Each Other's Arms And At This Point I Knew Deep Down I Loved Him. It Had Taken Me Decades To Realize That The Jazzy Freak Who Beep Bopped And Organised Stationary Village, Could Possibly Be My Soul Mate. Though Telling Him That Would Result In A Massive Bout Of Laughter On Both Our Parts And Me Denying I Actually Meant It. But As My Maverick Stared Deeply Into My Eyes With His Small Chocolate Ones, I Could See A Brilliant Future At Nabootique, Crimping And Caressing The Wispy Brown Smoke On Howard's Head. "Told You I Got You A Present" I Managed To Blurt Out Nervously Not Quite Knowing What To Say After My Epiphany. "Could've Wrapped It" Howard Replied Smirking Sarcastically. Then That Little Bitch I Hired Walked Out Into The Place Where I Was about To Declare My Love For Howard And My Heart Sank And Howard's Eyes Lit Up In The Same Way They Had When We Kissed On The Roof-Only More So. "Hi" She Squealed In A Girly American Pitch, Making My Stomach Churn In Disbelief As Howard Reply Came Much To Eager To Bear "HEY!". "Hey Hang On A Minute I Thought You Loved Me." I Pleaded With My Eyes Begging Howard To See Sense, "Maybe I Should Leave You Two Alone." The Devil Replied Staring Straight At Howard Cord Trousers. "Yeah. You're Getting It Now We're Having a Few Relationship Problems Maybe You Should Nick Off And Get Some Twiglets."I Snapped Thinking Of a Million Insults I Could Say To The Septic Tank. Howard Turned To Me And I Smiled Immediately And Slightly Smugly At My Assumed Response On His Part, But The Words That Followed The Movements Of His Thin Peachy Lips Broke My Heart In Two. "Listen Vince, You're A Great Guy But The Timing Was All Wrong." I Didn't now What To Do, It Took All My Strength And Muttering Gary Numan In My Head To Stop The Tears That Were Threatening To Pour Down My Face. I Retaliated Trying To Hurt Him As Much As He'd Just Hurt Me But Failed. "I Don't Believe This I've Never Been Chucked In My Life And Now I'm Being Chucked By You. I'll Never Love Again" I Flinched Away From The Grip He Tried To Get On My Arm. A Young, Undeniably Pretty Girl Staggered Through The Door And I Faked An Eager Response To Her Greeting "Hey, Don't Worry About It Howard I'm Over You." The Biggest Lie Leaked Through My Lips and I Walked Away With The Young Girl


	2. Paramore Cd's And Gary Numan

Poor Vince, He Had To Watch The One Person He's Truly Loved Go Off With Someone Who Black-mailed Howard To Have A Party In The First Place.

Vince POV

Weeks Dragged On And I'd Long Since Chucked Nina (The Young Girl From The Party). Yet Howard And The American Slut Alexandra Remained Inseparable Feeding Each Other Grapes And Slouching Over Each Other in A Gooey Sickening Couplish Way. They Were Almost To Perfect For Each Other To Bear, They Even Started CRIMPING Together-The One Thing Me And Howard Had Always Just Done Together Had Been Snatched By A Prissy Little Cow Who Cutely Fluttered Her Eyelashes And Tapped Howard On The Nose Every Once In A While To Signal A Kiss. I Was So Upset I'd Even Stopped Straightening My Hair, The Last Straw Was When Alexandra Or 'Lexa' As Howard Referred To Her, Moved In. "Fuck Sake Naboo" I Complained To The Always High Shaman "She's All Over Him Like A Fucking Rash It's Disgusting.". "Vince, Think Of The Kittens." Naboo Replied. "Fuck The Kittens They're A Couple Of Furry Wankers, I Hate Her Boolio With A Fucking Passion!" "You Need To Find Someone, Someone To Take Your Mind Off Of Howard, It's Obvious You Love Him, Because You Told Me But Whatever. Just Find A Girl, Someone Nice Enough To Take Your Mind Off Things And Pretty Enough To Make Howard Jealous." "I Don't Want Anyone Else, Thanks Naboo But I Think I'm Gunna Move Back To Kentish Town With Leroy." I Slumped Off To My Bedroom And Started To Pack My Things When The Familiar Sound Of The Shop Door Sounded From Downstairs, I Could Hear Howard And The Little Leech Giggling In The Next Room So Went Down To See Who It Was, Begging It Wasn't The Green Geezer Who Pissed In Howard's Face Or Donni Come Back To Rape Me And Dump Me In A Bin. I Peeked Around The Wall To See The Back Of A Small Girl With Longish Red/Brown Hair Gazing At The Clocks Next To The Counter. "Can I Help You?" I Asked With No Emotion. She Jumped And Looked Round Suddenly, My Heart Skipped A Beat. She Was The Most Beautiful Girl I'd Ever Seen. Big Green Eyes Coated With Mascara And Smokey Makeup, Wearing Mod/Emo Clothes And Blushing Slightly. "Sorry, Didn't Mean To Frighten You, I'm Vince." "Hey, I'm Katie, Was Wondering If You Had Any Paramore Cd's?" Jesus She Liked Paramore- Beautiful And Had Excellent Taste In Music, Wonder If She Liked Gary Numan? "Yeah, Follow Me We 'Ave Loads. Umm..'Ang On a Sec Gary Numan..Nope. Uhh Kate Bush..Nope. Ah! 'Ere We Go Paramore." "Cheers Vince, Would Have Settled For A Bit Of Numan If You Didn't Have Paramore, Love Him!" Yep, I'd Just Found The Perfect Girl. "Same, 'E's Amazing. So You Urr Live Round 'Ere Then, You Don't Sound Very London." "Orginally From Devon, Moved Here About A Month Ago With My Best Mate Lamara. For Business And Pleasure." She Seemed Smart, Much Smarter Than Me, Guess That Should Of Put ME Off I Tend To Like Thick Girls, Girls Who Liked Bright Colours And Music, But Somehow She was Different And That Made Me Want Her More. It Was As If A Magnet was Pulling Me To Her, And I Couldn't Get Close Enough. "So How Old Are You, You Look Young." I Said Sounding Like A Complete Jerk Or So I Thought. "I'm 19. I'm Studying in London to Go into Vetinary." Yeah, Definitely A Smart Girl And 19. My Perfect Age In a Girl, I'd Pretty Much Forgotten Howard's Existence Until He Bound Through The Door Slightly Messed Up-He'd Just Had Sex You Could Tell. "Hey, Where You From" He Chirped, I Looked Up At Him Not Realising How Close Me and Katie Had Become-Our Hands Almost Touching. "We Got Some Good Jazz Records And Pencil Cases If You Fancy." UGH! I'd Forgotten How Geeky He Could Be. "Umm..Thanks but Umm I Think I'll Stick with My Rock Music at the Moment" She Smiled Politely and Gazed at Me.

Katie POV

Getting Out Of Uni Is Possibly The Most Satisfying Thing, Don't Get Me Wrong I Adore It But I Get So Tired I Can Barely Stand Up. As I Walked Back To My Small Dishevelled Beetle I Spotted A Run Down Looking Shop With Records In It, I Had To Admit I Was A Weird Name 'Nabootique' But I Had To At Least Attempt To Find The New Paramore Album. EVERYWHERE Was out It Was Infuriating. I Walked Inside And There Was No-one There Just A Gentle Thumping Coming From Above, I Gazed Around Looked At All The Many Things The Shop Had To Offer When I Heard A Soft Low, Almost Emotionless Voice Ask If He Could Help Me. There Was A Slight Hint Of Pain In His Tone, Like He Was Hiding Something, I Don't Know How I Could Tell In The Short Few Words That Make Me Jump Out Of My Skin, But I Could Tell. "Sorry Didn't Mean To Frighten You. I'm Vince." He Said With A Noticeable Change. He was Gorgeous. Absolutely So. Beautiful Blue Eyes Staring Straight At Me, A Thin Frame Wrapped In The Most Outlandish Outfit And Long Black Hair Framing Defined Cheekbones. "Hey, I'm Katie, Was Wondering If You Had Any Paramore Cd's?" UGH! I Sounded So Pathetic And Stupid, There Was No Way He'd Look Twice At Me, No Way in Hell But I Could At Least Flirt. "Yeah, Follow Me We 'Ave Loads. Umm..'Ang On a Sec Gary Numan..Nope. Uhh Kate Bush..Nope. Ah! 'Ere We Go Paramore." Hmm..A Very Appealing London Twang In His Voice Turned Me On Completely, How I Didn't Snog Him Right Then And There Was Beyond Me. "Cheers Vince, Would Have Settled For A Bit Of Numan If You Didn't Have Paramore, Love Him!" My Feeble Attempt To Impress Him Was Wearing Very Thin So I Gave Up And Just Went With It, And If anything It Encouraged The Beautiful Man More. "Same, 'E's Amazing. So You Urr Live Round 'Ere Then, You Don't Sound Very London." Damn, I Must Sound So Posh Compared To Him But What The Hell Might As Well Continue Being My Stupid Unattractive Self. "Orginally From Devon, Moved Here About A Month Ago With My Best Mate Lamara. For Business And Pleasure." Lamara Had Been One Of My Best Friends For Near On 5 Years Now and We'd Planned To Live In Camden Since We Were 15. It Was Great To Be Able To Say I'd Achieved At Least One Dream. "So How Old Are You, You Look Young." Oh Crap, I Probably Looked About Twelve, I'd Always Been A Short Podgy Girl, I'd Lost The Baby Fat But Still Was A Meer 5Ft 4-Same As My Mother. "I'm 19. I'm Studying in London to Go into Vetinary." Jesus, I Must Have Sounded Like A Huge Boffin, There Was This Insanely Hot Guy Who Was Obvious Either In A Band Or Wanted To Be And Me An Average 19 Year Old Wanting To Spend Her Life Sticking Her Hand Up A Cows Arse Hole. Nice. A Tallish Guy, With Tiny Eyes And A Terrible Shirt Who Was Obviously Quite A Lot Older Than Vince Bounded Into The Room Looking A Little Flushed-I Could See What The Banging Noise Was Now, But Really Him? Not Vince. Shocker. "Hey, Where You From? We Got Some Good Jazz Records And Pencil Cases If You Fancy." "Umm..Thanks but Umm I Think I'll Stick with My Rock Music at the Moment" I Replied Struggling To Keep A Straight Face And Looked Toward Vince Who I'd Got Incredibly Close To Somehow, I Was Inches Away From His Body And Could Smell A Delicious Cologne. Vince Whispered In My Ear Tickling Me With His Breath. "That's Howard; He's A Little...Passionate About Jazz." Even Vince's Breath Was Devine I Could Barely Contain The Lust I Bottled Inside Me. "Thanks Though Howard, Really Kind Of You." I Said Trying To Not Let The Jazz Guy Down Too Much. "Fancy a Cuppa Katie?" Said Vince. I wanted a Lot More Than That But Settled For That And Sipped While He Chatted About Electro and Fashion. I Was Falling For Him Already.


	3. One Sided Love Story

Vince POV

I still loved Howard, of that i was fully aware but Katie lit me up. Kept the sunshine kid alight when everything else seemed to be crumbling from the loss of Howard. I Didn't know if i'd ever love her, nor did i care at the moment, she kept my mind off of the man i gazed at over numourous coffees that Katie made me, she doted on me-any fool could see she was falling harder than me, which was heart-breaking.

I felt bad, really bad but at the same time couldn't stop my selfish side from ruling over and using her to my advantage, the worst thing? I'd managed to take her heart? Bad but not the worst. She waited on me hand and foot completely unaware i didn't love her yet? Terrible but still not the worst. I taken so much already but the most selfish-i'd taken her innocence. Yeah, she was a virgin. She didn't tell me but I knew as soon as i entered her small body, that familiar rip that send pleasure through me as she clenched around me, but intense pain through her as i pushed myself in further. It got better and she enjoyed it-moaning and gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles went white, but i felt like an evil person. She was so happy, and so was i but for different reasons.

As i went further with Katie, Howard became more aware of his feelings and showed jealousy towards us. Alexandra was drifting further apart and Howard didn't seem to care anymore. When Me and Katie kissed he grinded his teeth together and it send shots of happiness that i'd managed to win my beautiful maverick over. Until one day he cornered me.

"Vince?" He whispered beautifully. "I want you" He growled. I was immediately hard for him and turned around suddenly kissing him with a force that should have knocked us to the ground if not for the wall. He kissed me back eagerly feeling his way through my hair, I was trying to fight the will to smack them away-it had taken me 2 hours this morning! A single word made me break the kiss. Katie. What was i doing? If i didn't destroy her enough already that i didn't quite love her, then this surely would. "I said I want you Vince." Howard growled again massaging my bulging trousers, my legs buckled. "N-no H-Howard." I Grunted. "Why? I Thought you'd want this?" He uttered again sounding disappointed. This was killing me, on one hand there was this gorgeous man who i'd loved for most of my life and who wanted me back, but on the other there was an equally gorgeous girl who'd given up university to be with me, moved away from her best friend and was on bad terms with her family. And as i thought about it, i realised-i loved her too.


	4. Infatuation, Seduction And Regret

Katie's POV

Vince had turned into the love of my life. For him i'd gladly do anything, and i already had virtually. I'd dumped university so we could have more time. Fallen out with Lamara who'd had to move back home because i'd moved out and she could no longer afford the flat. And lost nearly all connections with family because i'd chucked away my dream of being a vet for a guy. But none of that mattered, i had Vince, and he loved me.

Things were becoming happier, after Lexa and Howard split; he and Vince's friendship seemed that much stronger. It was great to see Vince's full smile again now that Lexa had stopped controlling his best friend, and in turn it made our relationship better. I noticed strange things every now and then but i was so happy i overlooked each one as Howard and Vince's close bond.

Like one evening i came down in a bath robe after a long shower to hear kissing coming from the other side of the wall-or so i thought. I assumed Howard had another girl in there when Vince walked out rather flushed and jumped at the site of me. "Alright love?" He Said, cool as a cucumber and slightly out of breath. When I asked him what was going on in there he simply answering saying they were fixing Howard wardrobe-it had buckled under the weight of his various nature and jazz magazines which Vince claimed was a complete waste of valuable clothes space he could have used. I believed him entirely-he wasn't gay and had no reason to lie, the kissing noise was most likely my imagination picturing what would be happening tonight. My virginity had long since vanished which i'd also given to Vince, and of that i was grateful for, but everytime we had sex it was just as special and meaningful, minus the pain.

"Hey you. What you daydreaming about?" Said Vince, smashing my regular flashbacks to hot steamy nights with him. "Nothin' much, just us." I Smiled meekly and kissed him on the nose encouraging him to continue the kiss to my lips. An obvious cough broke the connection and Howard stood with a face of thunder in the staircase doorway. "Vince, I need your help. Now." Howard snapped abruptly. Vince gave me a sympathetic look kissed me quickly once more and ran upstairs with Howard like a seven year old in trouble.

Howard's POV

I'd known Vince was beautiful from the first time i'd witnessed his childish glint glisten in his electric blue eyes. Never had i considered it wrong, nor abnormal to feel this way until i became a teenager. I realised that perhaps i wasn't like all my other friends or rather one friend-Vince. I had no time for girlish laughter or short skirts on curvaceous hips. I just stared at Vince as he awed at them open-mouthed like child for a lolly. I'd never in a million years thought it at all possible that Vince would look that way at me. Course, as i grew into a young man, i started developing crushes on women-which made me all the more confused. Was I special or just desperate? Until Vince had announced he himself felt that way and called himself 'bisexual' I didn't know that other people possessed this 'gift' i suppose you'd call it.

Kissing Vince on the roof was like a million fireworks being let off in my head. Like a child opening a birthday present and finding a puppy inside. It was perfect, everything seemed amazing. Perhaps he did love me too. I knew i had to play hard to get with Vince, he'd always said he hated easy prey. Alexandra seemed the perfect set up for that to happen, and as she walked out into the back garden where me and Vince were sprawled across a bouncy castle i acted eager and aloof to Vince's presence. I'd never dreamed that it would take on the opposite effect on our relationship, he actually thought i like her. She was a prissy American for godssake! Everytime she talked i had vivid flashbacks of the repulsive Bob Fossil dancing in his office with everything hanging out. He seemed to want to play me at my own game after that, and quickly went starry eyed over Nina. I Hated her from the start and couldn't help being a little overjoyed when their fling ended. Though i still couldn't shake off lexa, everytime i went in for the break-up she'd silence me with her begging blue eyes that reminded me of Vince's. Each time i looked at them i saw the scenario's that Vince had used that look against me- Like the time when I'd refused Gary Numan and he looked like he was about to cry, or the time when we were about to be frozen by black frost and nearly tore my heart in two with his fear of dying.

Nevertheless, weeks dragged on and i kept hoping Lexa would get bored of me. I'd tried everything-boring her with jazz, Charlie Mingus, even Leister hadn't put her off. Nothing was working. That's when things got a whole lot worse a girl changed everything only this time I knew it wasn't a pretend interest. Katie. She'd managed to capture Vince's heart within five minutes-i saw the look as i rushed downstairs to try and explain to him how i felt. He looked like a blind man seeing, totally entranced by her mysterious beauty. Even i couldn't deny she was a belter, slightly cherry tinted brown hair falling softly around a delicate face which was brushed with subtly smoky makeup and dressed in a pretty top with skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She was exactly Vince's type. She was also very polite, you could tell she had no interest in my jazzy pencil case pitch yet let me down like a gentle breeze leaving me nonplussed.

My burning desire for Vince wouldn't stop growing and as i watched him kiss Katie with the lips that should have been on mine, i felt resentful. I didn't hate Katie, just jealous that she had what i could probably never have now she was in the picture and captured his once fickle heart. He used to be a shallow young boy, frittering from one beautiful man or woman to the next but in meeting Katie he'd blossomed into a committing man, the childish streak still lived in him-that you could never remove, his sense of pure innocence was always there, but he had grown up somehow.

I knew I'd Have to fight for him, but could i really win with her in the picture? My crow's feet and jazzy knowhow were a far cry from Katie's glistening smile and plump lips, but there had been a look in Vince's eyes when he thought he'd lost me-almost despair? Maybe there _was_ a small chance there.

I cornered him in the hallway to the upstairs flat, body filled with lust as i stared deep into his infantile eyes. I swallowed hard and uttered the words i'd been longing to say for some moths "Vince?" I Sounded as nervous and anticipated as i felt. "I want you." I tried to growl seductively and for a second Vince's eyes lit up like wild fire as he pounced on my with young, eager lips forcing my mouth open and blowing hot breath inside as well as a curious tongue. I traced his bottom lip with my own tongue and brushed my hands through his hair. I felt him tense as i touched it, he never liked anyone touching his soft, jet black hair. As sudden as the kiss had happened it ended as Vince recoiled sheepishly. The thought i knew that had come into his head rang extraordinarily loud and clear like a siren-he'd remembered her. "I said I want you Vince" I growled once more feeling my way to his bursting erection, he looked huge already but in skinny jeans i could tell he was bigger. It turned me on immediately but was silenced by Vince's words "N-no H-Howard." You could tell the immense amount of will power that he was trying to regain as i rubbed his bulging jeans faster, i stopped not wanting to seem pushy and replied "Why? I thought you'd want this?". "I do Howard, more than anything, i love you but i love Katie too, she's given up everything for me." I was proud at his consideration but couldn't stop the welling disappointment of rejection. "It would be our dirty little secret." I purred. Vince smiled "Oh what you hell Howard come here." He kissed me again and wrapped his legs around my thighs balancing on the wall, i wrapped my hands around his tight arse and carried him upstairs to my room. Katie was out shopping with Lamara after re-establishing friendships with her.

I threw Vince on my bed and climbed on top of his small body and removed his new lacy shirt carefully revealing his beautiful chest. I kissed him down to his belt and unhooked them lingering at the zip on his jeans. Vince rolled his eye "Just rip 'em off Howard I know you're dying to" I chucked darkly and unzipped his skinny jeans pleased to find there were no more layers to uncover his huge cock. My earlier theory has proven an understatement and i rubbed the head to reveal a small groan build in Vince's chest. "Uh, Howard, That's amazing." He looked so sexy, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy as i ran my fist down his shaft slowly at first then speeding up at Vince's command.

Five minutes later i could tell Vince was close and stopped suddenly leaving Vince with a small frown playing across his beautiful face. "Don't worry gorgeous, I just wanted to you know, let you have the full monty before you finish." I winked and Vince caught my drift immediately darting quickly into his room and producing a small bottle of lubricant in the next moment. He undressed me and squirted the stick liquid into his hand, the sound was a real turn on. I felt evil somehow. He took my hard cock and massaged the lube from base to tip sending shots of intense pleasure through my body. He Hovered over my throbbing dick winking cheekily and uttering "3, 2, 1 liftoff." While He sat down on my dick. I groaned at the amazing feeling of Vince's tightness around me and couldn't help but grunt loudly as Vince rocked back and forth breathlessly. "Ugh Vince You're so Ti-." "I'm so what Howard, say it, it'll benefit you i promise." I groaned as his almost removed me from himself. "You're so tight Vince. UGH!" I groaned loudly as he sat himself back down completely taking all of me and started a manic pounding and i reached for his cock once more. "Ugh Howard I'm Gunna Cum, Go Faster." I obeyed and just like he promised he released himself over my chest, the clenching in his body forcing me do do the same inside him." We laughed breathily and i kissed him once more. "Your perfect do you know that." Vince's face was both full of love...and guilt.


End file.
